fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
French WWII Chase
DISCLAIMER: This game's name was '''randomly generated' for Drag's Randomly Generated Game Challenge. I'm sorry if this seems offensive to you in any way.'' French WWII Chase is a shooting game developed for Xbox One, and it was later ported to the Playstation 4. It was developed by Game Line, Inc. and released the 31st of December, 2016. It's rated M''' on ESRB for Blood, Intense Violence and Strong Language. Gameplay There are different game modes in this game (shown below). All of them default to a third-person view, with a first-person mode available only on the Playstation 4 to use with the Playstation VR. There's also a HUD with a map on the bottom left of the screen (disabled when playing in Chase Mode as a German soldier), a life meter, an icon showing the current weapon and, on Chase Mode, a timer. Story Mode also shows the current mission on the screen. The controller layout is the same as the one seen on Battlefield 4. For more information, click here. Game modes Story Mode '''Story Mode plays like most shooters. You are a soldier from France and you've got to fight in a war against soldiers from Germany. You've got to complete missions, which are inspired by real-life events that occured during the war. Chase Mode Chase Mode is unlocked once Story Mode has been 25% beaten. In it, you are just a normal french citizen which must escape from the invading forces of Germany. You have to hide in a small town and survive for 5 minutes. You can find weapons along the way, but remember that you're not trained to use said weapons, which means that you're not as accurate as a trained soldier. Alternatively, you can play as a German soldier, but you will have less time to find the person. Also, you won't have a map on the corner of the screen. Infinite Mode Infinite Mode allows you to play the game without missions or objectives. You just keep playing until you die. Easter eggs At any point during the game, if you input the Konami Code (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A. On the PS4, the B and A buttons are replaced with the circle and the X), you will enter a cheats menu. According to Game Line, Inc. these were added as a comic relief . * eforeveryone: Disables blood, characters poof instead of dying, all swears are now replaced with a voice that says "ding-dang-frick-frack", every texture has a rainbow overlay. * winnersdontusedrugstheycheat: Unlocks everything. * determination: Makes the screen pixelated and black and white. * jaundice: All characters now have yellow skin and cartoony eyes, referencing The Simpsons. * iplaypokemongoeveryday: All music tracks are now replaced with this song. * wronggamedummy: All models are now low-poly and meant to resemble those of GTA: Vice City. * fiftydollarsbudget: All models are now a wireframe, all animations are now poorly done, every dialouge is poorly recorded with a lot of background noise and usual voice cracks. * needabreak: Pauses the game, opens a Flappy Bird clone, and plays a random cat GIF on the bottom left corner of the screen. Reception The game was generally recieved with TBA reviews. Gallery FrenchWWIIChaseMenu.gif|Main Menu FrenchWWIIChaseChaseModeEarly.png|Early screenshot of Chase Mode as a soldier from Germany Trivia * During development, it was briefly considered to rename the game to "French World War 2 Chase". Shortly after, it was decided to stick with the original name. * The game had a budget of around $880,000 during devlopment. * There's an empty .txt in the game's files named "IMPORTANT". * There are files from Super Mario 3D Galaxy, suggesting that they were built on the same engine. ** This is further supported by the fact that this game's maps can be imported over to Super Mario 3D Galaxy and viceversa. * Similarly to Pikmin, there's an .exe file left in the game's data that allows you to play the game with debugging features, and it has several graphical glitches. ** Oddly, the window's name is "World War 2: France". This name was never used when referring to the game, not even during development. * The game was announced with the hashtag #WW2belike. This caused a lot of controversy. ** More information here. Category:Game Line, Inc. Games